


something blue, something new

by punklobster



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'cause we all want to be railed by yang xiao long tbh, F/F, PWP, Smut, Strap-Ons, and other not so gentle things, risque business, some gentle backdoor nudging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: one-shots I wrote as part of the 30-day fic writing challenge of Doom





	1. #18 lewds

**Author's Note:**

> The following works were completed as part of the Yuri Garden discord server’s 30-day writing challenge! The other amazing participants from Lit Club, Sappho82, d_wolpertinger, and Ja55, made this sometimes grueling challenge a great experience! Check out their works as well in the collection!

Yang was sure there were hundreds of ways people would describe Weiss Schnee. Beautiful (of course), icy (too obvious), rigid (wholly untrue). However, Yang was proud to be one of the only ones who could describe this woman as an utterly sexual being. 

As evidenced by the way her lips parted easily when Yang traced her mouth with her thumb. Her baby blue neatly eclipsed by her pupils, Weiss maintained eye contact with Yang as she kissed the tip of her tongue before greeting it with her tongue. Yang shuddered when she sucked it into her mouth. 

“ _ God _ , you’re lewd,” Yang groaned as she shifted her hips to push those beautiful lithe legs open. She pressed her thumb against Weiss’s tongue and tilted her head back to expose the delicate pale column of her neck so that she could suck her way down. 

She could feel Weiss grinding against her abs and she pressed down against her even harder. Weiss gasped when Yang slipped her thumb from her mouth so that she could use both her hands to grab at her thighs, hips, and buttocks. Weiss eagerly wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her up to her mouth and they kissed like it was the end of the world. Weiss licked her way into Yang’s mouth in a way that made her head spin and drop most of her weight on Weiss. And when Weiss bit her bottom lip and pulled demandingly, Yang got the message. 

The blonde slipped her hand between them and through the glistening ocean between Weiss’ thighs that had left a proud patch of wetness against Yang’s abs. She ran her fingers up and down the slit, reveling in the effect she had on the other woman. 

“ _ Yang _ ,” Weiss moaned through clenched teeth. Yang loved how impatient she could get. Weiss obviously did not appreciate the smug grin lighting up her face at that moment, as evidenced by the way she took matters into her own hands. The smug look was replaced with surprise when Weiss placed her hand over Yang’s and guided her fingers inside her DAMN SELF. 

With her fingers buried up to the knuckle, legs wrapped tightly around her waist, and Weiss exposing her neck to her as she threw her head back with a needy sound escaping her lips, Yang had no idea why she was stalling. With a groan of hunger, she collapsed into Weiss, burying her face into that amazing neck and driving her fingers forward. 

Weiss was so open and accepting, taking her with no trouble at all that Yang slipped in another finger and curled them against her walls. The chorus of appreciative noises spilling freely from Weiss’s throat was simply electric, driving Yang to increase her speed. Her voice was already gorgeous enough, and to have it sing her name was a monument of accomplishment in Yang’s life. 

The frantic writhing of her hips was somehow demanding even more. Yang’s other hand had to find purchase on the edge of the mattress to brace herself to slam her hips into her hand, her back slick with the effort. Weiss’s legs fell open somehow wider for Yang, her own hand reaching into her white curls to rub at her swollen clit. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Yang couldn’t begin to describe how utterly sexy Weiss was, with her white hair splayed around her head and her mouth hanging open to moan her name. By the sporadic twitching of her abdomen, she was close. Yang focused her strength into deep, precise strokes of her fingers, grinding her hips until Weiss went from loud to quiet. Her mouth was open in a silent scream when she came. Yang made sure it lasted, kissing her way over her chest and lightly sucking on her pretty nipples. 

Weiss running her fingers languidly through her hair signaled Yang that she was done. Basking in postorgasmic bliss, they kissed deeply and slowly. The primal thing inside Yang stretched and preened at how relaxed and satisfied Weiss clearly was. 

Her voice was hoarse and so fucking sexy when she pressed her lips to Yang’s ear. Her eyebrows shot up when Weiss said, “ _ Go get the box _ .” Sometimes Yang was still surprised by how much of a sexual being Weiss could be.


	2. #19 something new in the bedroom

Due to the nature of her semblance, Yang was no stranger to heat and its effects. 

Even so, she felt woefully unprepared for Weiss riding her like she was trying to break her in half; for the furious drag of her hips back and forth on the harness Yang was wearing, boldly taking what she wanted. Sweat dripped down her chest as she braced her hands behind Yang’s neck, panting with the effort against her lips. 

Yang grinned at the sight, delighted that she was able to witness Weiss truly unrestrained and letting go of every frustration that bothers her during the day. Nothing else existed outside of this moment, slick hot bodies melting against each other and taking their pleasure. “You’re fucking me so good, baby,” Yang encouraged her movement by wrapping her arms around Weiss’s waist to brace her as she bucked her hips upward. Weiss had requested one of the moderately sized toys today. Yang enjoyed the brightly colored ones herself, so she could clearly see it sliding in and out of her partner, along with the arousal dripping down onto the tops of her thighs the more vigorously Weiss moved. 

The other woman was clearly not interested in talking beyond her breathy pleasing vocals. She pulled Yang tightly to her, breaking Yang’s line of sight to the show below her waist and kissed her with an ungodly amount of tongue that had Yang whimpering into her mouth. The responding mighty thrust of her hips made Weiss moan deeply against her lips and Yang chased that addicting sound with her hips. Yang thanked whatever god for her lung capacity as their tongues played messily against each other.

Leaning back, Weiss rolled her own hips in response, eyes clenched closed and a furrow on her brow. She had been riding Yang for quite some time and she clearly needed a little extra something to push her to completion. 

Wanting to assist in any way she could, Yang grabbed hold of two handfuls of backside flesh to better fuck this beautiful woman. However, sweat made the flesh slippery and the tips of her fingers ended up brushing against a tight ring of muscle between those two cheeks. She expected to utter a small sorry and move on, but the sound that was ripped from Weiss’s throat and the way her body practically collapsed into Yang’s arms, nearly toppling her over from their position definitely brought Yang pause. Weiss’s hips started to twitch sporadically, and Yang experimentally pressed her fingers inward again, teasing the new entrance, and Weiss practically sobbed against her neck and pushed into Yang almost violently. The taller woman felt a fresh flood of heat slickening her trembling thighs as Weiss came and came right against her. 

Yang held the other woman through it in awe at how long this orgasm lasted, with Weiss continuously twitching and whimpering until Yang gently laid them down into their pillows. The toy still inside her, Weiss wiped her tear-stained cheeks and hid her face in Yang’s chest as she stroked her hair. 

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Yes,” Weiss huffed hoarsely, vocals strained. Her gaze remained stubbornly away from Yang’s own, and Yang wondered if she had overstepped during that heated moment. She managed to slowly slip the toy out of Weiss, tossing the harness aside for post-mind-shattering orgasm cuddling.

“Do you want to talk about… that?” Yang wondered, rubbing her back. 

“Not in particular,” Weiss muttered, clearly embarrassed. But she had no reason to be since that was ridiculously hot! Who would have thought that the princess would enjoy some ass play? It tickled at Yang’s fancy. 

“Because if that’s something you wanna explore, I’d be totally down,” Yang offered slyly. For the first time, Weiss looked at her girlfriend through her lashes, gaze suspicious. 

“Would that be something you’d be interested in?” Weiss asked in slight disbelief. 

“Hell yeah,” Yang responded, biting her lip as she held her gaze. Weiss considered her for a moment, cheeks coloring as the thought brought her to arousal once again so soon. Oh, how insatiable she was. 

“Well, we’re not trying anything more until we clean up this mess.”

“Yes, princess,” Yang grinned cheekily. Weiss had enough of it, shoving that smug face into the nearest pillow.


End file.
